Trunks: Warrior of Dreams
by Mirai Videl
Summary: The attack on the Z Fighters has begun and only a handful are left unaffected. Trunks and the Other World Fighters try despreately to keep things under control, but they just might need more help. What is Trunks going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dragon Ball Z_ but I love the show! Vegeta is the best!

Author's Note: I would like to thank Trunks888 for the idea for this story. You're a great writer! I feel privileged that you would let me take one of your ideas and write the story for it. Hope you enjoy!

Ages: Gohan/Videl: 34 Trunks: 24 Goten: 23 Bra: 16 Pan: 13

TRUNKS: WARRIOR OF DREAMS

Chapter 1

Bra flew toward Capsule Corporation at top speed, but even at super saiyan she didn't feel like she was flying fast enough. She wished she could reach ascended saiyan like her father and brother could so she could fly faster. The scene that had just happened played over and over in her mind.

Trunks had been feeling under the weather for the past few days, but the Briefs thought it was nothing. Bra had spent the night at Pan's house, thinking everything would be fine. However, just as Videl had started to fix breakfast, the phone rang. "Hello," Videl said as she answered, "Yes, just a minute." Videl sat the phone down and went outside were Bra was watching Pan and Gohan spar. "Bra, your mother is on the phone."

Bra went inside and picked up the phone. "Mom, what's going on?" she asked. As Bra listened, she began to cry; by the time she got off the phone, Gohan, Videl, and Pan were all watching her. She brushed her tears away, knowing her father wouldn't approve, but it was not use. "Trunks has the heart virus; he's dying," she said, gaining shocked expressions, "I…I have to get home. Gohan, mom asked if you would go find dad; he left to train this morning. Trunks…Trunks wants to tell him bye." Bra burst into tears. How could her big brother be dying?

"I will, Bra," Gohan said, giving her a hug, "Do you want Videl and Pan to fly back with you?"

"No. I'm too fast for Videl and not fast enough to keep up with Pan," Bra replied.

"That's okay, Bra, call us when you find out what is going on," Videl said, touching Bra on the shoulder. Bra nodded, transformed to super saiyan, and flew off to Capsule Corp. as Gohan went to find Vegeta.

Bra landed at Capsule Corp. and raced to Trunks' bedroom; she could feel his ki slipping away. She entered his room still as a super saiyan, a transformation he had taught her. Bulma sat next to his bed trying to comfort him through the pain of his heart giving out. Though he was in pain, when Trunks felt his sister's presence, he opened his eyes, giving her a small smile. "Where's dad?" he asked weakly.

"Gohan went to find him," Bra replied, going back to normal. She walked over to his bedside, still crying. She laid her head gently on his chest. "Trunks, you can't die," she wept. Trunks wrapped his arms around Bra and looked at Bulma, who was also crying, though she tried hard not to.

Suddenly, Goku walked in the room. "Everyone's here. Videl told me you sent Gohan after Vegeta, are you sure you don't want me to transport and bring him back?" he asked.

Bulma shook her head. "Vegeta's stubborn, and he doesn't like you. Of all the Z Fighters, he listens best to Gohan. I'd send Bra, but she isn't as good at following ki signals as well as the rest of you and I know she wants to be here with Trunks," she replied.

"Alright," Goku understood. He looked at Trunks, who was gripped with pain and trying to comfort Bra. Goku understood what Trunks was going through; however, the antidote wasn't working for Trunks and it was only a matter of time before he would leave them. Goku nodded to Trunks then left the room.

A few minutes later, Vegeta walked into the room. He tried to appear calm, but it was clear he had been ascended and was worried about his son. Bra sat up on the edge of the bed but didn't try to stop crying. Trunks gently held her hand and his mother's hand. "I'm…I'm...I'm glad you…you made it, dad," Trunks struggled to say the words. Vegeta approached his son's bed and, kneeling between Bulma and Bra, placed his hand atop of Trunks and Bulma's hands and wrapped his other arm around Bra. "Mom, will you go get the others?" Trunks asked his voice and breath shallow and labored. Bulma nodded, leaving the room to get the others.

Vegeta stared at his son; sure, the heart virus had nearly killed Kakarot, but Vegeta never thought the disease would take his son. Trunks was strong, a fighter, a saiyan prince. A stupid heart disease shouldn't be able to kill him. Trunks struggled against the pain, trying not to scare Bra and trying to appear strong for his father. Shortly, Bulma returned followed by the other Z Fighters. Bulma took her seat again as Trunks struggled to lean up on his elbows so he could look at the other fighters. Bra and Bulma tried to help him but it was not until Vegeta helped that Trunks was able to sit up.

Trunks spoke, against his pain, as he leaned against Vegeta, "I wish it wasn't this way," Trunks said, "I always thought I would die one of two ways: either in battle, a noble death for a saiyan, or of old age, still a noble way to die. Gohan, come here, please. Until mom and the rest of the board can elect a new president, I ask you to take over my position at Capsule Corporation."

"Trunks, I can't do that. Your position should go to Bra, not me. She's capable, even more than I am. I can't." Gohan began to reject the offer before Trunks raised his hand.

"Gohan, please, she's not ready. I took the position to save it for her. I'm a fighter, like dad; Bra is the technological genius like mom, but she's not ready. Please, Gohan, you are the only one who can take the position right now. Please, I don't trust anyone else with it until Bra is ready to take it over," Trunks interrupted. Bulma looked worriedly at her son; with each passing minute, he was losing more strength. His breathing was incredibly labored and he was losing color in his face.

"Alright, Trunks, but just until Bra is ready," Gohan agreed. He did it mostly for Trunks, who he considered a little brother. Like the other Z Fighters, Gohan could not believe Trunks was dying of a heart virus.

"Thank you," Trunks replied. He leaned further back against Vegeta and closed his eyes; his strength was failing him. Bra wrapped her arms around Trunks' arm and gently leaned against his shoulder, her tears running down his arm. Trunks gently wrapped his arm around her, holding her despite his pain.

Bulma watched her family and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks; how could she ever face losing Trunks? She looked at Vegeta, would he stay once Trunks was gone? Trunks had been born out of a brief passion; a passion Bulma thought would be over within an instant. But when Vegeta returned from training in space and saw Trunks for the first time, he decided to stay. He wouldn't ever give her a reason why he stayed, but Bulma knew it as because he cared for his family. As if he heard her thoughts and fears, Vegeta discretely took Bulma's hand in his, letting her know that he wouldn't leave her. Bulma leaned against Vegeta's shoulder and sobbed; Vegeta was the only one with the strength to carry his family through Trunks' death.

Trunks took in a deep breath, his family and friends were looking at him. He opened his eyes; they were almost gray instead of the shimmery blue they normally were. "Bra," he said softly as he gently took her hand into his, "take care of mom and dad, okay? I love you all." Trunks closed his eyes again and rested his head in his father's lap as his breathing slowed; Bulma put her hand on his head and Bra held tight to Trunks' hand. Slowly, Trunks took one last, deep breath and then his ki dropped to nothing. Bra flung herself across Trunks' body and Bulma buried her head in Vegeta's shoulder, both of them crying.

Suddenly, Bra felt herself fall into Vegeta's lap. She looked up, Trunks was gone! "Where'd he go? Where's Trunks?" she cried.

Bulma looked where Trunks had been; she knew what had happened. "He got to keep his body in Other World, that's why his body disappeared," Bulma said softly.

"Trunks was an amazing person, strong and good. He spent his life protecting Earth; he would have died to protect it. It is only right he would get to keep his body in Other World," Gohan said; all of the Z Fighters agreed.

Later, after all the Z Fighters had left Capsule Corporation, Bulma walked by Bra's room as she got ready for bed. Bulma watched as Bra tried to brush her hair, but her hand was shaking too much. Bulma walked in, took the brush from Bra, and began to brush her hair. Shortly, Bra laid her head on her vanity and cried. "Trunks brushed my hair every night before I went to bed. We would spend time together at night and then he would tuck me in for the night," she sobbed.

Bulma gently stroked Bra's hair. "We're all going to miss him. Trunks was special to all of us. Come on, let's get you to bed, it's been a long day," Bulma said as she helped Bra to her bed. Bulma pulled the covers over her daughter, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bra. Try to get some sleep," Bulma whispered. She turned out the light and walked out, not seeing Vegeta watching from the shadows.

Vegeta stood, waiting for Bra to fall asleep; after a few minutes, she was sound asleep. He quietly walked into her room and leaned over her bed. He gently ran his finger down her tear-stained cheek then pulled the covers back over her. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, my princess, I will watch over you," he whispered and then left to go to bed.

When Bulma entered her bedroom, Vegeta wasn't there; she wondered where he could be. Bulma prepared for bed and just as she laid down, Vegeta walked in. She looked at him and though he would never admit it, she could tell he was also hurting at the loss of their son. He glanced at her and then prepared for bed as well. When he laid down, Bulma laid her head on his shoulder and cried herself to sleep. Unknown to anyone else, like Bra and Bulma, Vegeta cried himself to sleep that night as well; how could his son be gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry that I made Trunks die, but it had to happen for this story. Just please keep reading, I'm sure you like the story. And a side note, in this story, Videl's profession is a medical doctor.

TRUNKS: WARRIOR OF DREAMS

Chapter 2

A month had passed since Trunks died and things were anything but normal at Capsule Corporation. The morning after Trunks died, Vegeta left and no one knew where he had went. Bra fell into a deep depression and spent most of the time asleep; she hadn't returned to school in two weeks. Bulma tried to keep going, but with her son dead, her husband gone, and her daughter shut down, she just didn't know how to. Her lab sat untouched, a project stopped halfway. She hadn't cooked in over a week; she was thankful Yamcha stopped by once a day to check on her and Bra and to make sure they had food. ChiChi came when she could, but she more often called. Bulma was sitting on the couch drinking some hot tea when she heard some noise from Bra's bedroom. Bulma walked to her daughter's room where she saw Bra tossing and turning in bed, asleep. Bulma dropped her cup and ran to her daughter as she noticed Bra sweating and pale. "No! No! Not Bra! Not her, too!" Bulma cried as she pulled the covers from her daughter. She franticly checked Bra, worried the heart virus was about to take her daughter from her, too. Bulma could barely think and she began to shake. She fell to her knees next to the bed and began to cry.

"Bulma!" ChiChi called as she walked in the door, "Bulma, are you home?"

"In Bra's room, ChiChi," Bulma managed to answer.

ChiChi walked into the room and saw Bra shaking and Bulma crying. ChiChi gasped, remembering all too well the way Goku had looked when he had the heart virus. "Oh, Bulma," ChiChi knelt next to her and let Bulma cry on her shoulder.

"Trunks is gone because of this disease and now Bra looks like she has it, which means Vegeta probably has it, too," Bulma sobbed, "And I don't even know where Vegeta is. I didn't think he would be gone this long. He's not dead, I know that, but if he's out there, suffering. Chichi, what am I going to do?"

"Shh, it's okay, Bulma," ChiChi held her friend as Bulma sobbed, "I'll call Goku and have him go find Vegeta. No matter where Vegeta is, Goku can find him. Then, let's call Videl and have her come over and check on Bra and you, just to be sure. I know you can diagnose Bra, but you are too close to her and you are still hurting from Trunks dying. Videl can better access the situation. It could just be that Bra has a cold or the flu." Bulma just nodded, knowing ChiChi was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far away, Vegeta watched his wife and daughter. "Please, don't take Bra, too," Vegeta quietly begged. He still didn't know how to deal with Trunks' death; he couldn't face losing his daughter as well.

"You know they need you," a voice said behind Vegeta.

"Kakarot," Vegeta sneered; he didn't want to be bothered, "What do you want?"

"Bulma asked me to find you," Goku replied, ignoring Vegeta's hostility, "I couldn't tell her that you've been within walking distance for the past month. Vegeta, I know you're hurting, but Bulma and Bra, they need you."

"What do you know, Kakarot!" Vegeta jabbed, turning to face the other saiyan, "You do not know what it's like to loose a child!"

"I do, more than you know, Vegeta. Right now, Gohan is at the house taking care of Goten. He's come down with the heart virus now, too. ChiChi hasn't said anything to Bulma because she's hurting over losing Trunks, and you. Videl doesn't know if Goten's going to survive or not," Goku replied somberly; Vegeta's jab hitting home harder than he meant it to.

"Humph," Vegeta replied and then flew to the door of Capsule Corporation. Goku smiled and then transported home to care for his youngest son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked into Bra's room just in time to hear Videl give the prognosis. "I'm sorry, Bulma," Videl said, shaking her head, "I'm afraid Bra is in the final stages of the virus. She's in a coma, she'll be lucky to make it through the night." Bulma collapsed to her knees and sobbed as Videl and ChiChi looked at each other.

"No, it can't be." Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl looked to the doorway to see Vegeta, who hadn't realized he said it aloud.

"Vegeta," Bulma cried as she ran to him. She buried her head into his chest. Vegeta stood, staring at his daughter and found himself holding Bulma close to him.

"She won't open her eyes or respond, but I know she can hear you if you want to say something to her," Videl said as she and ChiChi moved to the door, "We'll leave you alone. If you need us, we'll be in the living room." Then they left.

Bulma and Vegeta walked toward their sleeping daughter. Bulma leaned on Vegeta, unable to support herself. Vegeta gently helped Bulma sit down on the bed and then knelt next to the bed himself. Then, against what Videl had said, Bra opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said weakly, "Daddy, hold me." Vegeta gently picked up his daughter and sat on the bed next to his wife. Bulma leaned on his shoulder, stroking Bra's hair. Bra closed her eyes and let her parents hold her. "I'm sorry," she said once more, "I love you." Then Bra took her last breath and her body disappeared. Bulma burst into tears and collapsed into Vegeta's arms. This time, Vegeta didn't try to hide his sorrow as he let tears roll down his cheeks; how could they live without their children?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra looked around at the planet King Yemma said she could go to. She sobbed a little; it reminded her of Earth, except she didn't know anyone here. She already missed her parents and she wondered if she would get to see Trunks here in the Other World. "Bra!" she heard someone cry out; she looked around for the voice, "Bra, over here!"

"Trunks!" Bra cried out as she saw her brother and a funny looking man running toward her. She ran to her brother and embraced him, "Trunks, I've missed you."

"We just got word you were here. Man, I wish you hadn't caught the virus, too. This changes things a lot. We'll have to rethink our plan now," Trunks said as he looked at Bra and then the man who was with him, "Especially if Goten joins us up here, too. Hopefully, he won't."

Bra looked at Trunks questioningly. "What are you talking about, Trunks? What plan? And why would Goten come here?" she asked him.

"Goten has the heart virus and Videl doesn't think he'll make it," Trunks replied, wrapping his arm around Bra and walking toward a secluded place; the man walking with them, "As far as the plan, it's something King Kai and I are coming up with."

"You're King Kai? I've heard about you from the Z Fighters," Bra said, looking at the man with them.

"Yes, I am. I know your friends quite well," King Kai replied as the three of them sat under a tree.

"Bra, what I'm about to tell you might not make a whole lot of sense, but just trust me," Trunks said and Bra nodded, "King Kai and I are making a plan because a new threat is about to attack the Z Fighters. The problem is, this threat can only be fought from the Other World."

Okay, okay, I'm sorry ducks a frying pan. I know, I just killed another character, but I promise it WILL all work out. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

TRUNKS: WARRIOR OF DREAMS

Chapter 3

"What! What do you mean the Z Fighters are being attacked?" Bra asked, frantic. She may miss them, but she didn't want them all to die.

"Child, calm down," King Kai said; Bra was just as hysterical as her mother.

"King Kai, please, she's never faced battle before," Trunks said, holding Bra, "The threat is our old enemies. They are all in the Home for Infinite Losers and have found a way to enter the dream world. They're planning on attacking the Z Fighter's dreams and take control of their bodies, using dad and the others to conquer the universe. But they have to defeat the Z Fighters in their dreams before they will have control. King Kai has found a way for us to also enter the dream world so we can help the Z Fighters fight, but we are going to need help. Currently, King Kai is looking for Bardock, Goku's father, and his oldest son, Raditz; Nappa, a saiyan who came to Earth with dad; and dad's father to help us out."

"But Trunks, how can I help? Like you said, I've never been in battle before and I'm only a super saiyan. You can go ascended as can dad, Goku, Gohan, and Goten and Pan is almost there. I'm not strong enough to fight and I don't have the knowledge of battle," Bra said. She wanted to help, she just didn't know how she could.

"That's enough, Bra," Trunks snapped, "Do you think I knew how to fight in battle when Goten and I were left to fight Majin Buu? Do you think we felt like we were strong enough? Everyone has to learn battle sometime. You'll be fine. You ARE a super saiyan and you're the daughter of Vegeta, the prince of the saiyans and one of the strongest fighters in the universe. You'll be fine. Now come, there are some things we must show you." Bra nodded as she quietly followed Trunks and King Kai; how could she make a difference?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma walked in a daze to the kitchen; it was the morning after Bra had died. Bulma had cried herself to sleep in Vegeta's arms and sometime during the night he had carried her to their bedroom. When Bulma woke up, Vegeta was already up; she could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. She found Vegeta setting breakfast on the table. "I know my cooking isn't very good, but we need to eat," Vegeta said, setting the last of the food on the table.

"Thank you," Bulma said softly as they sat down. Bulma ate very little and, for a saiyan, Vegeta did as well. Bulma tried her hardest not to cry, but when she looked up and saw the two empty chairs, she once again burst into tears. Vegeta stood, picked Bulma up, and carried her back to bed, knowing it was the best place for her at the moment. He laid her down and then sat down next to her, panting. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "What's wrong?" she asked as she gently took his hand.

"I'm fine," Vegeta replied, moving his hand out of her reach.

Bulma noticed it was becoming harder and harder for Vegeta to breathe. She sat up next to him, placing a hand on his back. "Vegeta, what's wrong? You shouldn't be tired from carrying me in here," she said, getting more worried by the minute. She hoped he hadn't caught the heart virus from their children.

"I just was up all night, okay," Vegeta said gruffly as he stood up, but when he had to hold onto the bedpost to keep from falling, Bulma knew something was wrong.

"Vegeta," she said, her voice shaking. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she stood next to him. "Please, Vegeta, lie down. I…I don't want to…to even say it, but...I…" Vegeta placed a finger on her lips; he knew what she didn't want to say, he had wondered about it himself. Finding neither the strength nor the will power to fight Bulma, Vegeta let her help him lie down on the bed. "I don't even know what I'm going to do."

"Woman, get a hold of yourself," Vegeta said gruffly; he was in no mood to deal with her hysterics. Bulma tried to calm down, but as she tried to check Vegeta for the heart virus, her hands were shaking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, please, no. Trunks, dad isn't? Please say he isn't," Bra begged; their mother would not make it if their father died from the heart virus as well.

"Dad has had the symptoms for a couple of days now. Hopefully, mom caught it soon enough to save him. She had caught it in you and me too late to save us. We can only hope," Trunks replied as he pulled Bra to him and let her cry on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Bulma was in her lab trying to prepare an antidote for Vegeta; her fear had come true, Vegeta had the heart virus. She tried desperately to mix the antidote, but her hands were shaking so badly and she was crying so hard she was having trouble. Suddenly, she found her hands steadied by another pair. She turned to see Gohan behind her and Videl next to him. Bulma collapsed into Gohan's arms and cried. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"Go with Gohan. Take her to be with Vegeta. I'll mix up the antidote and bring it to him," Videl said. Gohan nodded and helped Bulma down the hall to her room. Vegeta glanced wearily at the door when Bulma and Gohan walked in; he was progressively getting worse. Bulma walked over and sat on the bed next to Vegeta. He allowed her to take hold of his hand even though Gohan was standing next to them. "Well, Vegeta, you don't look too bad for the wear," Gohan kidded.

"Kid, you better…" Vegeta began before a wave of pain hit him. He tried to appear like nothing was wrong, but he couldn't hide the effects of the heart virus. Bulma moved off the bed, knowing Vegeta could hurt her if she didn't move.

"Here, Vegeta, take this," Videl said as she walked in with the antidote. She gave him a dose and after a couple of minutes, the pain began to subside and Vegeta relaxed. Bulma sat back down next to him, took his hand again, and began to cry. Without much effort, Vegeta pulled Bulma down to lay next to him. "Bulma, just to be safe, you should probably take the antidote for a couple of days as well. I made up plenty," Videl said.

Bulma nodded as she sat up. She took a dose of the antidote and then laid back down, her head resting on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and, laying his head near hers, closed his eyes. "Thank you for coming over, Videl," Bulma said softly as she too closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Bulma," Videl said as she gently pulled a blanket over Bulma and Vegeta, "If you need anything call Goku's, we're staying there for a few days." Videl figured it was best not to say anything about Goten to Bulma yet. She and Gohan said goodbye and left. Soon, Bulma and Vegeta were both sound asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Mom! Help me! Mom!" Bulma looked around as she heard Trunks calling for him. She shivered; Trunks was dead, how could he be talking to her? She slowly walked toward the voice.

"Mommy! Save me! Mommy!" Bulma stopped as she heard Bra's voice; was she going crazy? Soon, both Trunks and Bra began to cry out to her, asking her to save them and before too much longer, they appeared. Bulma let out a gasp as she saw her children lying in bed, gripped in the pain of the heart virus. Behind them stood Vegeta, also in pain.

"Save us, Bulma," Vegeta called to her. Bulma sank to her knees and cried; how could she ever save them?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks watched his parents as Bulma tossed and turned. He sighed; it was time. He left his vigil and walked inside a small house where Bra lay sleeping. He shook her gently. "Bra, wake up. Bra, come on, wake up," Trunks said.

"Huh?" Bra said, sitting up, "Trunks, what's going on?"

"The attack has begun. We have to go find King Kai; we need to know if he's found the other saiyans yet or not." Bra stood up and followed her brother out of the house. They took to the air, heading toward King Kai's place. They soon arrived, finding King Kai watering his flowers. "King Kai," Trunks called out as he and Bra landed, "It's started. They've gone after mom."

"What!" Bra nearly screamed, "You didn't tell me they started with mom!"

"She's fine, Bra. Mom is a lot stronger willed than she may seem. She had to be to marry dad and to continue living with him. She'll be able to fight the demons, probably better than most of the other fighters," Trunks replied and then turned to King Kai, "Have you had any luck finding the other saiyans?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I have people working on it and even the other Kai's are looking for them. We should find them soon. Pikkon, what are you doing here?" King Kai said as a green man who looked kind of like a Namekian landed next to Trunks and Bra.

"I heard there was trouble on Earth, Goku's home planet, and that some of his friends were here. I came to see if I could help in any way," Pikkon replied.

"Yes, you just might be able to help us. This is Pikkon, a friend Goku made while he was here. Pikkon, these are Trunks and Bra Briefs, the children of Vegeta, prince of the saiyans," King Kai said, hoping Pikkon would help them in their efforts to save the Z Fighters.

"Prince Vegeta? As in the son of King Vegeta?" Pikkon asked.

"Yes," Trunks replied, "Do you know our grandfather?"

"Oh, sure. King Vegeta arrived here in the Other World at the same time I did. He was allowed to keep his body because he sacrificed himself to try to save his son. Currently, he's alone training on a nearby planet. I can get him if you would like me to," Pikkon answered.

"Yes, that would be very helpful," King Kai said, "We are trying to gather a team of fighters to help the Z Fighters, Earth's special forces. We are also looking for three other saiyans, Bardock, Raditz, and Nappa. Do you know any of them?"

"I don't know Bardock personally, but I know someone who does. I'll have him send Bardock here," Pikkon replied.

"Thank you, Pikkon, you've been very helpful," Trunks replied as Pikkon took to the air.

"Just wait for me, I'll be back to help you fight," Pikkon called as he flew off.

As Trunks and King Kai prepare forces in the Other World, the attack on the Z Fighters has already begun. Will they be ready in time? Keep tuned in to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

TRUNKS: WARRIOR OF DREAMS

Chapter 4

Trunks and Bra watched the Z Fighters on Earth for a couple of months as they continued their search for Nappa and Raditz. Pikkon had found King Vegeta and Bardock and the three of them joined the Brief children on their vigil. The children laughed when they saw King Vegeta and Bardock for it was like they were looking at their father and Goku. Trunks was perplexed, as the attack seemed to come to a standstill; his mother was the only one struggling with nightmares. They were able to breathe a sigh of relief as Vegeta had beaten the heart virus, Bulma hadn't caught the virus, and Goten was regaining his strength and health. "Vegeta seems to have done well for himself," King Vegeta said to Bardock and Trunks as the three of them watched the Z Fighters, who had all gathered at the Son house for the day.

"Dad is a great man. He's helped save the Earth several times. He's even died to save it," Trunks said, remembering when Vegeta had sacrificed himself against Buu and had hugged Trunks for the first time. Trunks teared up a little at the thought of Vegeta for he missed his dad terribly.

"Well, Trunks, you'll get to see him soon. Find Bra, you two are going to Earth. I'm sending you two in order to warn the Z Fighters. We might have a better chance of winning if they know about the threat," King Kai said as he walked up to the three saiyans.

"I know where the princess is, I will go retrieve her," Bardock said and then left. He found Bra sparring with Pikkon not far off. She was training every moment she could to try to reach the ascended level so she would be more help to the Z Fighters when she fought. "Princess Bra," Bardock said as Pikkon and Bra landed when they saw him, "You are need by King Kai and Prince Trunks. It's about your friends."

Bra didn't even bother to thank Bardock, but rather, she immediately took to the sky; Bardock and Pikkon followed. When they landed, they saw Trunks, King Kai, and King Vegeta talking. Bra ran to them. "Trunks, what's going on? Has something happened?" Bra said, frantic.

"Everything is fine, Bra. King Kai is sending the two of us to Earth for a day to warn the Z Fighters of the impending danger. We're leaving immediately because right now, all the Z Fighters are at Goku's house. It will be easiest to tell them all together," Trunks replied as he held Bra's hands. She nodded with tears in her eyes; she was glad to have the chance to see her loved ones again, even if it was only for a day.

"Now, Trunks, remember what I told you. You must be careful. No mistakes or our entire plan could be ruined. Are you sure you can transport yourself and Bra to Earth without any problems?" King Kai stated. Trunks had, over the past couple months, learned the instant transmission technique from King Kai.

"I won't forget, King Kai, and yes, I can get Bra and I to Earth without any problem," Trunks said, wrapping his arm around Bra. He nodded and then transported his sister and himself to Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so quiet around Capsule Corp., ChiChi," Bulma said as the two of them watched their husbands spar, "I used to love the privacy in that house until now. I hate how big it is. Vegeta and I are thinking of moving out into the country and into a smaller house. Neither one of us want to stay in that house without…without Trunks and Bra." ChiChi just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Give up, Kakarot! You will never beat me," Vegeta smirked as he lunged at Goku.

"I believe you're the exhausted one," Goku panted, dodging Vegeta's attack. They paused for a moment to catch their breath. Below, the Z Fighters all looked on, amazed; Vegeta and Goku had been sparring for over three hours straight. Vegeta lunged at Goku again only to stop just in time to keep from running straight into Trunks and Bra who had just appeared in between their father and Goku.

Trunks pushed Bra away from him and turned ascended saiyan just in time to block attacks from both Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta stopped, his hand against his son's, shocked to see Trunks. "Trunks! Why did you put us in the middle of their fight!" Bra yelled as soon as she found her balance again.

"You think I meant to?" Trunks replied, wiping the blood from his mouth from Goku's punch, "Give me a break, I'm still learning the instant transmission. I'm not perfect at it."

"What are you two doing here?" Vegeta asked once he found his voice again. Was he really looking at his children? Trunks powered down, returning to normal; Goku and Vegeta followed suit. Trunks looked toward his sister and went to her to calm her down, for she was crying. Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other and then Vegeta flew over and placed a hand on Trunks' back. "Is everything okay?" Vegeta asked.

"Let's go down to the others. What I have to say needs to be said to everyone. Bra is just overwhelmed. She just found out today we were getting to come back for the day," Trunks said and Vegeta nodded. Vegeta glanced at his daughter and then the four saiyans flew to the ground to where the other Z Fighters were waiting.

"Trunks! Bra! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here!" Bulma ran to her children and embraced them as she let tears run down her cheeks. She had just been talking about how much she missed them and now they were standing right before her.

"Mommy, I've missed you so much," Bra said, crying, as Bulma held her. Trunks stood back by his father as they watched Bra and Bulma.

"Trunks, why are you here? They don't let people come back from Other World for no reason," Vegeta demanded of his son.

Trunks looked at his dad and then the rest of the Z Fighters. Bra turned from her mother to look at Trunks; did they have to tell them now? "Don't give me that look, Bra. You know this is why we came back today. We're here for twenty-four hours. News first and then we can spend time with them," Trunks chastised. Vegeta and Bulma looked at Trunks worriedly; he was never harsh with Bra. Bra looked at the ground and sobbed; she didn't mean to make Trunks mad. Trunks walked over to Bra and took her chin in his hand. "Listen, Bra, I'm sorry. I found out about this threat the day I arrived in Other World and have been on watch for the attack since. Gathering the forces too has taken much time, and as you know, we're still looking for Nappa and Raditz. I'm just on edge; I didn't mean to jump at you," Trunks said gently.

"Wait. Nappa and Raditz. What in the world are you looking for those two? Surely whatever is wrong, you can handle it without them. You two are far stranger than them together," Vegeta said, shocked his children would need Nappa and Raditz's help.

"It's not that we really need their strength, but their numbers," Trunks replied, "We've found Bardock, Goku's father, and grandfather, King Vegeta, and they have joined us; Pikkon, a friend of Goku, has also joined us. We need a group of fighters in the Other World as well as the Z Fighters here on Earth to fight this new threat. King Kai has become aware and made myself and then the others aware of the threat. It seems all of our old enemies have gathered together in the HFIL and are planning to attack the Z Fighters. They have found a way into the dream world and plan to use the Z Fighters to take over the universe. They will attack in your dreams. If they beat you in your dreams, then they can control you. That is why Bra and I are gathering fighters in the Other World. Since we are in Other World with the Kai's, our enemies cannot enter our dreams. King Kai has found a way for us to also enter the dream world; we will be fighting in your dreams against our enemies. That is why we need Nappa and Raditz."

"Who and when will the attack begin?" Goku asked.

"So far, we know Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu have joined together. We're not sure if more will join or not. As far as when they will start to attack, we believe they already have," Trunks replied.

"But with who? As far as I know, none of us have been attacked yet," Krillin asked, looking at the others. The Z Fighters replied by shaking their heads.

Trunks was about to answer when his mother softly spoke. "It's me, isn't it?" she said and everyone looked at her, "They've started by attacking me, haven't they? All the nightmares since Bra died; it's them, isn't it?"

"We think so," Bra said softly as she embraced her mother who buried her head in Bra's shoulder and cried. Bra glanced at Trunks and their father; what were they going to do now?

Trunks approached his sister and mother and wrapped his arms around them both. "We're not sure, mom. But they won't hurt you. They'll attack you to get to dad. If they can get any of the three of dad, Goku, or Gohan under their control, the rest of the Z Fighters are expendable," he said and then released his mom and sister, "For now, why don't we just relax. Frieza and the others won't know Bra and I have warned you and so now, we have the upper hand. Everything will turn out fine." Trunks and the others knew they could lose the battle, but they also knew Bulma just needed to hear those words.

The Z Fighters took Trunks' advice and tried to relax. ChiChi, Videl, 18, and Chiatzu began to fix dinner as most of the others trained for a while. Bulma took the opportunity to spend some time with her children; even Vegeta was happy to spend time with Trunks and Bra. After a while, Bra left her parents and brother and wandered off to find Pan and Marion. Eventually, Bulma went in to help prepare the meal, knowing Vegeta wanted to spend some time alone with Trunks. After Bulma went inside the house, Vegeta and Trunks walked off into the nearby woods. "So, you looking after your sister?" Vegeta asked after they were away from the others.

"Yes. She's been training hard with Pikkon to try to reach the ascended saiyan level so she can help us better in the fight. She was watching Earth with me, that is until." Trunks stopped and turned to face Vegeta, "Until she saw you interact with mom."

Vegeta stopped and turned to look Trunks in the eye. "What do you mean?" he demanded, "I have never done anything to your mother."

"That's just it, dad," Trunks replied, keeping calm despite his father's temper, "She's only seen you like the other Z Fighters have, like I did before you sacrificed yourself against Buu. You haven't held her since she was a baby and you've only been harsh to her. Her whole life she's asked me why you won't have anything to do with us. I couldn't give her a reason why and I didn't tell here that you treat me much differently. When she was on watch just a couple of days after she came to Other World she saw that side of you only mom and I have seen. She ran crying to me, yelling, wondering why you didn't act like that around us. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I told her I have seen you like mom has since Buu. That's when she got even madder at me. She quit training with me and started training with Pikkon. Grandfather has had to step in for me with Bra a number of times because she won't talk to me; though he can't figure out why. He's only seen you with mom; he can't understand why Bra is so upset about it. Grandfather is extremely proud of you."

Vegeta cast his eyes away from Trunks and walked a few steps down the path. He paused for a moment and then turned to Trunks. "I didn't even realize I didn't know Bra until she was gone. Frieza hardened my heart, you know that. I don't realize I treat people harsh until I have them no longer. With you, I changed, like you said, after Buu. I am grateful I did. I am proud of you, Trunks. You have always been a wonderful son. And Bra has always been a wonderful daughter, but I've never shown that to her. It took her dying for me to realize that. Now, I only have this one day with her until I come to Other World," Vegeta admitted. After the Z Fighters had taken care of Buu, Vegeta vowed to change. While he didn't keep the promise with the Z Fighters, he had with Trunks and Bulma. In fact, he had become good friends with his son. When he found he was going to have a daughter, he made the same promise but he had failed to keep it with Bra.

"It's not too late, dad. You do have this one day with her, use it. Let's go find her," Trunks replied. Vegeta nodded and the two saiyans took to the sky, following Bra's ki signal. They soon found her at a nearby creek with Goten. "Hey, Goten!" Trunks called as he and Vegeta landed nearby, "I need to talk to you for a few minutes. Can you come with me?"

"Sure," Goten said, standing, "But we'll have to walk. I don't have enough energy to fly yet."

"That's fine," Trunks said and then the two friends walked back toward the Son's house, leaving Vegeta and Bra alone.

Bra stood and looked at the ground. Vegeta began to approach her and she felt her heart beat quicken; she knew he didn't like her hanging out with Goten. "Dad, I'm sorry. Goten and I were just talking. I didn't mean to disobey you. I'm." Bra began to quickly apologize.

Vegeta gently placed his finger on Bra's lips to silence her. Bra stopped, looking at her father, shocked. Vegeta removed his finger from her lips and brushed the hair out of her face as she began to cry. Vegeta pulled her close to him, hugging her as she cried. "No, Bra, it is I who should apologize. I have been a father to Trunks but not to you. I know I can't make it up in this one day, but I do love you and I am very proud of you," Vegeta whispered to his daughter.

Bra pulled back a little and looked Vegeta in the eye. His black eyes sparkled with the love Bra never knew was there. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. "I love you, daddy," she said as her tears wetted his shirt.

"I love you, too, my daughter," Vegeta said softly as he allowed a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks, where is your sister and father?" Bulma asked as she sat the last of the food on the table. Over and hour had passed since Goten and Trunks left Vegeta and Bra by the creek.

"We're here, mom," Bra said as she and Vegeta landed nearby, "We wouldn't miss dinner." The Z Fighters laughed, Bra was a true saiyan.

"Mom and the others fixed…fixed your…your favorite," Trunks struggled to tell Bra. Vegeta looked worriedly at his son; Trunks shouldn't be struggling to talk. Yet, Trunks not only was struggling to talk, he was also very pale and his ki signal was low. The other Z Fighters had watched Trunks slowly lose energy over the last hour.

"Trunks, what's wrong? Why are you so tired?" Bra asked as she and Vegeta approached Trunks.

"Because, it's time for me to return to Other World," Trunks replied, panting.

"What! But twenty-four hours isn't up yet," Bulma said. How could her son already have to leave after being there only three hours?

"I couldn't even stay twenty-four hours to begin with," Trunks said, looking at his family, "I had at most five hours, having to transform to ascended when we first arrived shortened what little time I had. See, in order for Bra to come back too, I had to sacrifice part of my time. What Bra doesn't know is she's staying here more than twenty-four hours. We need someone on Earth who can't be attacked by our enemies. King Kai, grandfather, Bardock, Pikkon, and I agreed it should be Bra. She'll be here on Earth until we've beat this threat. In order for her to stay, she has to share in my energy. She's doing his already, even though she doesn't know it. That's why I am low on energy. I must return to Other World soon."

"Trunks, don't leave me by myself. I don't know what I'm suppose to do," Bra pleaded as she knelt next to Trunks, who had collapsed to his knees.

"I'll be in contact with you. While you still can, before Frieza and the others attack, train with dad. He is a wonderful teacher. He can help you reach the ascended level," Trunks said, taking her hand; then he turned to Vegeta, "She's a willing student. She works hard and learns fast. Please, train her."

"I will, Trunks. Take care, my son," Vegeta said, kneeling next to his children.

"Mom, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," Trunks said, looking at Bulma as she too knelt next to her children.

"I love you, too, Trunks. Take care of yourself, son," Bulma said as she choked back tears.

"Bra, take care of mom and dad. I'll talk to you soon. If you need anything, just call out my name, I'll hear you," Trunks said. Bra nodded through her tears as she and their parents stood up and moved away from Trunks. Vegeta and Bulma wrapped their arms around Bra. "Goodbye, everyone. Take care," Trunks said and then transported back to Other World.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Eh, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has had me swamped (and I've only finished two weeks...eek!). Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Author out.

TRUNKS: WARRIOR OF DREAMS

Chapter 5

"I wish Trunks had told me about all this. I would have stayed in Other World till he returned," Bra said once Trunks had left.

"Trunks did what he had to. It was probably the only way they could get you back here," Goku noted, turning to Bra.

"Maybe…but I don't know what I'm going to do. Trunks led me through life. He gave guidance. I don't know what to do now," Bra began to cry. She lost Trunks once, now she had lost him again.

"You're not alone, Bra. We're all here for you and I'm sure Trunks will be watching over you from Other World," Goten said as he wrapped his arm around her and she cried on his shoulder.

"Chin up, Bra, Goten's right," the Z Fighters suddenly heard Trunks say. "I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll be here for you; you just won't be able to see me. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're a saiyan, a saiyan princess. We don't know when they'll attack, so while you can, train. Train with dad; train with Goku and his sons; whatever you do, train. You're close to reaching ascended; the Z Fighters can help you reach it. I have to go now; I have to go with Bardock, they have found Nappa and Raditz. Someone will always be watching over you all. I love you, Bra."

"I love you, Trunks," Bra called out; she wiped away her tears and turned to Vegeta, "Let's start training, dad. Trunks is right, we don't know when they will attack. We have to train while we can. Once they attack, I will be the only one on Earth who will be able to defend you guys. If I'm not at least at ascended saiyan, I will do no good."

Vegeta nodded. "Bulma, we'll meet you back at Capsule Corp. later," he said, but then spotted the untouched food on the table, "That is, after we eat." The Z Fighters laughed as they all dove toward the food. After eating, Vegeta and Bra left for some private training.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She will do fine," King Vegeta said after Trunks finished talking to Bra.

"I hope so; we need her. But the first battle, it's hard. I remember when Goten and I were left alone to fight Buu. Even though we had Piccolo there with us, it was hard. We were inexperienced and alone, like Bra will be once the attack starts. Where did Bardock go?" Trunks looked around but could not find Bardock.

"He left with Pikkon to go get Nappa and Raditz; they'll be back shortly," King Kai replied. Soon enough, they returned, bringing the two saiyans with them.

"Alright, father, what's going on?" Raditz demanded of Bardock once they landed.

"We need your help, Raditz, Nappa," King Vegeta replied. He then proceeded to introduce Trunks, Pikkon, and King Kai and then told the story of the Z Fighters and what was happening on Earth.

"Why should we help Kakarot? He was the one the killed us," Nappa replied harshly after King Vegeta had finished.

"Please, it's not just Goku, Kakarot, who you'll be helping. My father is being affected, too. My mother has already been attacked. We're pretty sure they will begin to attack the Z Fighters soon and if they manage to get one or all three of Goku, Gohan, and my father under their control, then the universe will not survive, not even this place. We will all be destroyed," Trunks begged. They needed Nappa and Raditz.

"Why not? After all, if it weren't for Vegeta, we would never have lasted under Frieza," Raditz said, glancing at Nappa, who reluctantly agreed. The others breathed a sigh of relief; now they could only watch and wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it, Bra. Keep going. You're almost there," Vegeta yelled at Bra as she powered up. Trunks had been right about his sister being a willing student. In just a week of training with her father, Bra's strength had increased greatly. Vegeta looked on proudly as Bra for the first time was able to make ascended saiyan. Shortly, her energy gave out and she collapsed to her knees, going back to normal.

"Did I do it?" she asked breathlessly.

Vegeta helped her to her feet, putting her arm around his shoulders and supporting all her weight. "You did," he replied, beaming. She smiled back; she liked getting to see her father like this. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you say we call it a day? You're exhausted." Bra simple nodded and allowed her father to carry her back to Capsule Corp.

When they arrived, Bulma was on the phone. Shortly, she hung up and turned to her husband and daughter. "That was Marion," she explained, "Seems Krillin and 18 have fallen asleep and she can't wake them up. She was wondering if she should bring them here and I was wondering, since it seems the attack is beginning, if we should bring all the Z Fighters here so they would be together." Bulma gave Bra a senzu bean, knowing she was exhausted from training.

Vegeta sat the rejuvenated Bra down. "I don't know," Bra replied, "That would make it easier to keep an eye on you guys, but it might make it easier to attack everyone."

"The verdict up here is to have everyone gather at Capsule Corp.," a voice suddenly said.

"Grandfather!" Bra called out, surprised to hear King Vegeta instead of Trunks.

"Fa…fa...father?" Vegeta could scarcely believe he was talking to his father once again.

"Hello, Vegeta. I wish I had longer to talk to you, but I don't. I am very proud of you, son, you have done well," King Vegeta replied.

"Thank you, father," Vegeta said softly as Bulma wrapped her arm around his.

"Listen, Bra, have everyone gather at Capsule Corp. It might make them somewhat more vulnerable to attack, but it's worth the risk. I have to go, Trunks is training the rest of us, trying to raise our power levels so that we are of more help to him," King Vegeta told his granddaughter.

"Alright, grandfather, I will. Goodbye," she said and then turned to her parents, "I guess we better get everyone here." They nodded and the three Briefs went to work gathering the Z Fighters. Within the hour, the Z Fighters were all gathered at Capsule Corp. save for Krillin's family. "Should we go get them?" Bra asked, knowing Marion couldn't carry her parents to Capsule Corp. by herself.

"I'll go get them," Goku said, about to transport to retrieve them.

"Kakarot," Vegeta stopped Goku. He turned to Bra, who nodded, then the two flew out the window to retrieve Krillin and his family.

"Well, I never thought I would see Vegeta volunteering for anything but a fight," Yamcha said, the Z Fighters agreeing.

"Vegeta isn't the same person anymore," Bulma said softly, "Trunks and Bra's deaths changed him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sighed as he watched the Z Fighters; the battle would soon begin. He looked back where the other saiyans were resting. Trunks was pushing them in training as hard as he could, pushing them to become stronger. He walked back over to them. "Get up," he said, "The time is drawing near. We must train while we can. Now, get up; you have rested long enough." The others groaned as they stood up; Trunks was more like Vegeta than he knew. "Pikkon, you take Raditz and Nappa, I'll train Bardock and grandfather this time," Trunks said, knowing Pikkon was as strong as an ascended saiyan. Pikkon nodded and the group split up to train.

Bardock and King Vegeta attacked the super saiyan Trunks head on, hoping to become stronger because of it. After a few minutes, Bardock began to tire, but King Vegeta pressed on, new strength coming with each passing minute. King Vegeta felt his anger against himself growing and he used it as his power. Soon, Bardock fell out of the fight and Raditz, Nappa, and Pikkon stopped to watch as the fight between Trunks and King Vegeta escalated. Trunks smiled as his grandfather's power continued to increase. King Vegeta lunged at his grandson, feeling his anger continue to rise. He was angry he never had the chance to train with his son, angry he had failed his son; he would not make the same mistake twice. King Vegeta felt his anger reach its limit. He reached inside and pulled power from it as he continued to spar his grandson. Trunks smiled as he transformed to ascended saiyan to handle the impact of his grandfather's next punch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, do you really think we'll be able to defeat this threat?" Bra asked as she and Vegeta flew towards Krillin's house.

"With you and Trunks taking care of it, I'm sure of it," Vegeta smiled at Bra. She returned his smile; she was enjoying getting to know her father. They flew on and shortly met Marion, Krillin, and 18. "What's this? I thought you said your parents had been attacked already."

"I thought they had, too. I'm sorry, Vegeta, I…I'm sorry," Marion quickly apologized, not wanting to start a fight with Vegeta.

"It's okay," Bra steeped in, "Let's just get back to Capsule Corp." The others agreed and they flew back in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, as everyone settled into bed, Bra lightly tapped on her parents' bedroom door. "Come in, Bra," Vegeta replied, knowing it was his daughter.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Bra said, walking in. Bulma lay in bed reading a book with her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta and Bulma sat up as Bra walked toward the bed. Bra leaned over and hugged her mother. "Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Bra. Try to get some rest, you've had a long day," Bulma replied.

"I will," Bra answered. She then walked around the bed to Vegeta. She leaned over and hugged Vegeta, who held his daughter close. "Goodnight, dad. I love you."

"Goodnight, my daughter," Vegeta said softly, holding Bra for just a bit longer. Bulma smiled as she watched them, proud Vegeta had finally become a father to Bra. Vegeta released Bra and she stood back up. She returned to her own room and soon all the Z Fighters were sound asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta stood in the middle of a field. He looked around, something wasn't right. This wasn't Earth. No. This was the Planet Vegeta. Suddenly, Vegeta saw another person. "Kakarot."


	6. Chapter 6

TRUNKS: WARRIOR OF DREAMS

Chapter 6

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta sneered; Kakarot should not be on the Planet Vegeta.

As Kakarot advanced toward him, Vegeta snapped into defensive stance. Something was not right. Planet Vegeta was gone; they should not be here. "You failed, Vegeta," Kakarot said as he advanced toward Vegeta, "You're not worthy to be called the prince of the Saiyans. Because of you, our people are gone. Now, you shall die." Kakarot attacked Vegeta at full force. Vegeta barely had time to transform to ascended Saiyan before the battle was going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma yawned as she slowly woke up. For the first time since Bra had died, she had not had a nightmare. She smiled, resting her head gently on Vegeta's bared shoulder as he was still asleep. She glanced over him at the clock, it was nearly ten in the morning. Had they really slept that late? She could hear the others moving in the rest of the house. She gently ran her hand down Vegeta's chest; he stirred at the motion but did not wake up. Bulma ran her hand down his chest again and again, he reacted the same way. She sat up worried, he usually woke up at that. "Vegeta," she said softly as she shook him. His only reply was a soft moan, but he still didn't wake up. She proceeded to call his name and shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. Soon, she was crying, fearing the worst. She pulled on her robe as she tried to call Bra. Shortly, Bra and the other Z Fighters appeared at the bedroom door.

Bra quickly moved beside her mother as Goku pulled Bulma to her. "Mom, what's going on?" Bra asked, looking first at her mother and then her father.

"I've been trying to wake him for almost 15 minutes now, but he wouldn't wake up. I...I think he's being attacked," she sobbed into Goku's shoulder. Bra looked down at her father, what was she going to do now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring me the dream mirror! Hurry!" Trunks called to the others who were training nearby. He was on watch and shared his mother's fear of Vegeta being attacked.

"Here you go. What's going on?" King Vegeta asked as he handed the dream mirror to Trunks.

"Dad might be getting attacked. Show me my father's dream," Trunks replied. Shortly, there appeared in the mirror the scene of Vegeta fighting with a small demon, only Vegeta was calling it Kakarot. "He is, I have to warn the others," Trunks said as the others gathered around him, "Where is King Kai?" Trunks needed King Kai to communicate with the others on Earth.

"He is taking care of things elsewhere in his quadrant, but I can help you. I will open a direct link between the six of you and the Z Fighters on Earth. That way, you won't need a Kai to talk to them." The Other World Fighters looked at the purple guy who resembled a Kai standing before them.

"Kabito Kai," Trunks stepped forward and embraced Kabito Kai, "I didn't know you were involved in this."

"I am the one who alerted North Kai to the threat and showed him the door to the dream world. I had hoped to be a part of the plan from the beginning, but I was called away to another part of the universe just before you arrived in Other World. Now, that is done and I can focus on this problem. Let's get that link open," Kabito Kai replied and then concentrated for a few seconds, "There you are, it's open."

"Thank you," Trunks said and then turned toward Earth, "Bra, can you hear me?"

"Trunks?" Bra looked up from where she was resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder, her cheeks tear-stained.

"Yep, it's me. Kabito Kai just opened a direct link between all of us in Other World and all of you on Earth. Now, we can talk to you without the help of a Kai," Trunks told the Z Fighters.

"Trunks," Bulma said, withdrawing from Goku, "It's it what we fear? Has...has Vegeta been attacked?"

"Trunks," King Vegeta interrupted, putting a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "Go. You must go help your father. You are the only one strong enough to help him right now. I will tell the others."

"Of course," Trunks nodded and then ran off to the door to the dream world, "Keep watch while I'm gone."

"We will," King Vegeta said, holding up the dream mirror, then he turned back toward Earth, "Yes, Vegeta has fallen under attack."

Bulma looked at her sleeping husband and then collapsed to her knees in tears. Goku and Yamcha wrapped their arms around her, while Goten approached Bra. "Bra," he said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No," she barely said, shaking her head and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned around and cried on Goten's shoulder. The other Z Fighters just stood in silence, not sure what to say.

"Bra, please, listen to me," King Vegeta tried to calm his granddaughter down, but it didn't work, "Bra! Stop that now!"

The Z Fighters were in shock at the harsh treatment she was receiving from this new fighter. Goten felt his anger begin to rise as Bra shook in his arms. Bra began to dry her tears but still held fast to Goten. "I'm sorry, grandfather," she said softly, "I'm listening."

"That's your grandfather?" Goten asked as he looked down at Bra.

"Yes, son of Kakarot, I am Bra's grandfather, Vegeta's father. Now, Bra, I know this is hard, but you have to pull yourself together. You will do your father no good if you loose your wits. The first time in battle is never easy; be grateful you have friends and family by your side," King Vegeta replied.

"Yes, grandfather," Bra replied, pulling away from Goten and wiping her tears away, "You told Trunks to help dad; is he going to the dream world?"

"Yes, he is. He should be entering Vegeta's dream soon," King Vegeta replied, "Keep watch from that side."

"I will, grandfather, I will," Bra replied, turning to look at her sleeping father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakarot, stop this now!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to catch his breath, but Kakarot kept on coming.

"You had your chance. Now, die!" Kakarot released a Kamehameha Wave big enough to destroy the entire solar system.

Vegeta braced himself for the impact, but worried he couldn't survive the attack. Suddenly, Kakarot's blast was cut off by another. Before Vegeta could see the other fighter, Kakarot was knocked down from the sky. "Trunks," Vegeta said breathlessly as Trunks hovered where Kakarot once was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks," Vegeta called out. The Z Fighters all looked at their sleeping comrade.

Bra walked over and sat down on the bed next to her father. "Trunks must have entered his dream," she said.

"If anyone can beat what's attacking Vegeta, then Trunks can. They're both amazing fighters and together they are practically unstoppable," Tien commented. The others agreed as they all watched Vegeta and waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Trunks has proven himself to be quite a fighter. Hopefully his and Prince Vegeta's powers will be enough for this battle," Bardock said as the Other World Fighters gathered around the dream mirror to watch Trunks and Vegeta fight.

"They are both capable fighters. This low level demon should be nothing for the two of them," Kabito Kai replied, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks," the winded Vegeta repeated, looking at his son.

"Father," Trunks said, landing next to Vegeta, "I know this is going to sound strange, but it's not Goku you're fighting. Do you remember what Bra and I told you about the coming attack?"

"You mean that Kakarot over there is one of the ones attacking us?" Vegeta asked, trying to catch his breath as they watched the demon Kakarot begin to advance on them again.

"Yes. You will know when it is one of the Other World Fighters here to help because our halos will remain. Even the halos on Frieza, Cell, Buu, and any others they might gather will not appear," Trunks said and then transformed to Ascended Saiyan, "Now, what do you say you take a break while I fight for a while."

Vegeta showed his approval by powering down and backing away from Trunks. Trunks attacked the demon in his father's dream, hoping to drive the demon out. Before too long, the demon spoke once again, "You may have won for now, but I will return." Then he disappeared.

"I, too, must leave you now, for you will soon wake up. Take care," Trunks said. He powered down then disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Vegeta's waking up," Goten said as Vegeta began to stir. Bra was still sitting on the bed next to her father and Bulma was sitting behind her.

Vegeta slowly came to. He opened his eyes despite being exhausted. Shortly, he was able to focus on his wife and daughter. "Welcome back," Bulma said softly with a smile.

"I feel like I've been in battle with Frieza once again," Vegeta said as he struggled to sit up; his energy drained.

"You were attacked in your dreams. Trunks helped you fight," Bra replied as she and Goten helped him sit up.

"I remember now," Vegeta said slowly, recalling the battle, "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to win but Trunks won with ease."

"You both fought hard." The Z Fighters stood in awe at the man who made his way through them from the door to Vegeta; he looked just like Vegeta, only he wore a halo. Accompanying him was a man who looked just like Goku. "I am proud of you both," the first man said, standing over the bed.

"Grandfather! Bardock! What are you doing here?" Bra jumped up from the bed and hugged King Vegeta.

"Father?" Vegeta could scarcely believe his eyes.

"My son," King Vegeta said softly as he touched Vegeta's hand then he turned back to Bra, "I can only stay a few minutes. There's been a change in plans. Trunks would have accompanied Bardock here instead of me but he all but passed out when he returned from his battle. He's about in the same shape Vegeta is."

"But why are you bringing Bardock here? I don't understand," Bra questioned, not knowing why the two older Saiyans were here on Earth.

"You will soon, if Trunks' plan works. I must go now. Bardock will explain. Take care, Bra, Vegeta," King Vegeta said and then returned to Other World.

The others stared at where King Vegeta had stood only seconds ago. Bra turned to the older Saiyan. "Bardock, what's going on? What change in plans was grandfather talking about?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Prince Trunks said you would understand," Bardock replied.

"Prince Trunks?" Goten looked odd at the new Saiyan, but before Bardock had a chance to answer, the halos above Bra and Bardock's heads disappeared. "Bra! You're...you're alive! Your halo is gone!" Goten called as the others wondered what it meant.

"Huh?" Bra looked in the mirror and saw her halo was gone.

"Bardock, what is the meaning of this? I don't understand. What is my son trying to do?" Vegeta weakly asked, supporting himself on Bulma.

"There is a reason, part of which I know. I will explain, but first, I must ask for an audience with you, Prince Vegeta, an audience alone," Bardock said, bowing slightly to Vegeta.

The others watched as Vegeta laughed. "I had forgotten what it was like to be treated like a price," Vegeta said weakly, his energy waning.

"Uh, Vegeta, why don't you let me heal you?" Dende said cautiously as he approached Vegeta.

"Sure," Vegeta said, surprising everyone but Bulma and Bra. Dende quickly healed Vegeta to Bardock's amazement. "Thanks," Vegeta told Dende and then turned to Bardock, "Of course you may talk with me. Give my wife and I a few minutes to get around. Go with the others and I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sire," Bardock bowed slightly and he and the other fighters left. Only Bra remained in her parents' room.

"Is something wrong, Bra?" Bulma asked, turning to her daughter. Bra began crying and fell into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta held her as he glanced at Bulma. Bulma gently stroked Bra's hair as Bra cried on Vegeta's shoulder. "Bra, what's wrong?" Bulma asked softly.

Bra pulled back from Vegeta. "I know but I don't," she replied, wiping her tears away, "Part of me is upset because Bardock came back instead of Trunks. I miss him. But, I don't know why, I feel, I don't know, incomplete somehow. I can't describe it." She began crying again and Vegeta pulled her to him. He knew what she meant and why she was feeling that way, but without a way to correct it, he would say nothing about it.

"You know I couldn't come back," Trunks suddenly said, "I'm needed here. I'm the only one strong enough to fight against those who will attack dad, Goku, and Gohan, particularly Goku. Grandfather was going to come back instead of Bardock, but that plan changed when he reached Super Saiyan yesterday. Now, he's as needed here as Pikkon and I are since the two of them are strong enough to fight with everyone but Goku. And the possibility of grandfather going ascended looks very promising."

"Father has gone Super Saiyan? What about Nappa and Raditz?" Vegeta asked, curious as to just how many Super Saiyans were there going to be.

"No, and it doesn't look like they will either. Nappa and Raditz are strong, but it seems that they've reached their maximum potential. They'll be fighting with everyone but the Saiyans and Piccolo. That's why Bardock was chosen to go back. He is only strong enough to fight with mom, ChiChi, and Marion. We sent him back so once the attack was in full swing, Bra wouldn't be the only one there on Earth," Trunks replied.

"But now that we're alive again, won't Bardock and I be vulnerable to the attack, too?" Bra asked.

"No, you two still have the protection of the Kais on you. I must go. We're taking every opportunity up here to train. Bardock will explain the rest," Trunks said, preparing to leave, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Trunks, does the other part of the reason have to do with the way Bra has been feeling?" Vegeta asked his son.

"Yes, and how to fix it. The answer was brought to my attention sometime ago, back before I caught the heart virus. I wish I could have done something before, but it wasn't until recently I knew it would work. That is what Bardock has to tell you," Trunks replied and then said goodbye.

"What is he talking about? How can he know how to fix the way I'm feeling?" Bra asked, looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta put his hands on Bra's shoulders, now he was glad he taught Trunks about Saiyans. He answered, "I will tell you soon. First, I must talk with Bardock. Now, let your mother and I get dressed so I can find out what's going on." Bra nodded and hugged her parents before leaving.

Goten noticed Bra walked into the living room looking a little distressed. She walked over to an empty corner and sat down. He walked over to her. "Bra, is everything okay?" he asked.

Bra glanced up at Goten and her heart skipped a beat. He was like an older brother to her, but she was beginning to wish he was more. But how could she be with her brother's best friend? She began to feel fresh tears roll down her cheeks and she gladly let Goten hold her in his arms once he sat down next to her. "I'm just so confused about what's going on, Goten. Trunks is making no sense right now," she replied.

"He's only watching out for you, princess," said Bardock, who stood over the two young Saiyans. He sat down next to them. "Things will make more sense once I talk to your father and he can make the decision Prince Trunks has set before him. If I may, princess, who is this?" Bardock looked in wonder at the boy who resembled him.

"Oh, this is Goten, your youngest grandson," Bra replied as Goku, Gohan, and Pan joined them.

"I told you, dad. I told you he was granddad's father," Pan jumped up excitedly.

"Granddad?" Bardock looked questioningly from Pan to Bra.

"Yep," Bra said, standing and Goten and Bardock followed suit, "This is Pan. She's the daughter of Gohan who is Goten's older brother. We all call their dad Goku, well, save for daddy, who calls him by his Saiyan name, Kakarot. Guys, this is Bardock; he's Goku's father." Bra made introductions among the Son family as her parents walked up.

"It's hard not to tell that with the striking resemblance between Bardock, Kakarot, and Goten. But, there will be time for introductions later, I need to talk to Bardock. Trunks has alerted me as to what it's about and in Bra's best interest, my wife, Bulma, will be joining us," Vegeta said. Bardock nodded and then the three retreated to Bulma's lab for some privacy.

"Bra, what's going on? What is your father talking about?" Goten asked, looking at her. She was his best friend's little sister and like a little sister to him, but his feelings for her were rapidly changing to something else. He didn't like seeing her upset and wished he could do something to help. But how could he be with his best friend's sister?

"I don't know. This is what Trunks was talking about. I told you he wasn't making any sense," Bra replied as Goten held her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It will make sense soon, Bra," Trunks said as he walked through the door. He wasn't alive, but soon how he was back on Earth.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Bra cried as she ran and embraced her brother. Soon, the Z Fighters overwhelmed Trunks, but he held out his hand to stop them.

"I'm only here for a few minutes. I have something special to take care of for Bra with dad. Goten, I need you to go speak with my parents and your grandfather. Goku, ChiChi, you two are needed as well. They're in the lab," Trunks replied, smiling at Bra, who was still in his arms. Goku, ChiChi, and Goten nodded and walked out.

"What are you talking about, Trunks? What's going on?" Bra felt herself on the verge of tears once again, though she didn't know why. All she knew was she wished her emotions would not quit running away without her.

"You'll see soon," Trunks replied, holding his sister tight as she cried, "Soon everything will be taken care of." The others watched the Brief children closely, wondering if Bra was going to be okay. It was not long before the other Saiyans rejoined them.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Trunks?" Goten asked, approaching Trunks and Bra.

"Because I couldn't. I had been sworn to silence by both of you. However, now the time has come my silence would have made her life miserable," Trunks replied as Bra wondered who he was talking about and what oath of silence he had broken.

"You have done the right thing, Trunks," Vegeta said, placing his hand on Trunks' shoulder then turning to Bra, "You told your mother and I this morning you felt incomplete. That is the Saiyan in you. I could not explain it this morning because I didn't know that it could be fixed until Trunks put his plan in motion. You are sixteen, Bra, the age most Saiyan females marry. If you had not been brought back to life, you would have felt that way for all eternity. Trunks knew this and so, he brought you back."

Bra looked at her older brother, who smiled at her. She then walked over to her father, who took her hands in his as she slowly spoke, tears running down her cheeks, "I was afraid that's what was wrong. But, daddy, there's only one who I want to be with, and him I can't have." Bra buried her head in Vegeta's shoulder.

"Don't be so sure about that, Bra," King Vegeta said as he stood behind Goten, placing his hands on the young Saiyan's shoulders. Bra looked questioningly from her grandfather to her father to her brother and back again; what was going on? King Vegeta nudged Goten toward his granddaughter. "Go ahead, Goten."

Goten looked at the older Saiyans he had just been talking to and then took a shaky step toward Bra. Was this day really happening? "Bra," he said softly.

Bra held tight to her father, turning her face back into his shoulder, afraid her dream had just been shattered by her brother's betrayal. How could Trunks have done that to her? He knew she loved Goten, but she swore him to silence; she didn't want whatever bit of a chance she had to be with Goten to be broken. But wait, didn't Trunks tell Goten he had been sworn to silence by both of them? Had Goten confided in Trunks his feelings for her? Unable to face Goten for fear her guess was wrong, she turned to face Trunks. The lavender-haired Saiyan smiled and took his sister into his arms. "I would never betray you, Bra. He confided in me, too. And now, as a final gift I can give to the both of you, I set in motion a plan that would allow you two to be together," Trunks told his sister as he turned her around so she had to look at Goten, who stood smiling and with tears in his eyes.

Bra began to cry once again, unable to speak or move; if Trunks had not been holding her, she felt she would have collapsed. The others looked on with first expressions of wonder and then of excitement as Vegeta spoke, "Bra, Trunks has given you an ultimate gift in bringing you back to life. I know in growing up, I tried to keep you from Goten. It was because of this. From the first time he held you when you were a baby, I knew he was to be your mate. I was so bent on beating Kakarot I objected to even Trunks hanging out with Goten and Gohan, at least verbally I did. In truth, Kakarot's sons have been like my own, and I was pleased to know you were meant to be with one of them." Vegeta smiled as he led Goten to Bra and Trunks. Goten said nothing but held his hand out to Bra. Shaking, Bra stretched her hand out to take Goten's, but still held to Trunks with her other hand. Vegeta took and covered their clasped hands with his. "Goten, I give her to you. Take good care of her." Bra looked awed at her father as Bulma and ChiChi began to cry.

"Being that you are both Saiyan and that your father is the prince, he can..." King Vegeta began before Bra got what he was saying. She jumped excitedly, feeling complete for the first time.

"Dad, you mean...you can...you can marry us?" Bra turned to Vegeta excitedly. Goten, too, shared her excitement, he could barely believe he was going to marry his love.

"I've given you to him. If you two except it, then by Saiyan standard, you will be married," Vegeta smiled at the two young Saiyans.

Bra looked at Goten, who nodded. Bra jumped for joy and hugged her father. "Thank you, daddy," she said.

"Bra, it's not over yet. But, you need to thank someone else," Vegeta nodded toward his father and Trunks.

Bra walked over to her brother. "Thank you, Trunks. This means so much to me," she said, embracing him, "And thank you for coming back for it, both you and grandfather."

"You are welcome," Trunks replied as Goten walked up to them, "Take care of her, Goten. I leave her in your hands."

"I will, Trunks. You'll watch over her once the attack is in full force?" Goten said, taking his new wife into his arms.

"Of course. I wish we could stay longer, but our time is up," Trunks replied. He and King Vegeta said their good-byes and then returned to Other World.

That night, the Z Fighters went to bed not knowing what would happen while they were asleep. Bra and Goten sealed their marriage by making love that night and she fell asleep in his arms, not knowing if she would be able to wake him in the morning.

Author's Note: Well, now, that changes things, doesn't it? Who will be the next to be attacked? Stay tuned to find out. Please review. I would like at least five new reviews before I update again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for all those readers whom I have kept waiting for this chapter. I have been busy writing a 20+ page thesis paper and all the wonderful stuff that goes with it. The joys of getting ready to graduate from college. But now, I'm almost done with my thesis paper and I can once again focus on my writing. For any of my readers of this story who are also reading my other fics, be looking for updates on In Search for Home and Is There Life very soon. Thank you for being patient with me. Now, I will let you get on to the story. Author out.

TRUNKS: WARRIOR OF DREAMS

Chapter 7

Trunks paced a small part of grass on Grand Kai's planet as he watched over the Z Fighters; things were looking grim. It was the morning after Bra and Goten married and the attack on the Z Fighters had progressed much faster than they had expected. Only Videl, Bulma, Bra, Goten, and Bardock were unaffected by the onslaught. The Other World Fighters had been working all night to keep their enemies at bay. "Trunks, you keep that up and you're going to wear a hole in the planet," King Kai tried to get the young saiyan to calm down.

"He has right to worry," Kabito Kai said, appearing before them. Trunks stopped pacing and approached Kabito Kai, waiting for an explanation. "Some how, our enemies have managed to trap Bardock in a deep sleep. They can't get to him in his dreams but they can prevent him from waking."

"Then that means…" Trunks began to panic; had he put his sister in danger by wishing her back to life?

"Yes, there is a possibility Bra could be affected. Only time will tell. For now, we must try to wake her, your mother, Goten, and Videl. They must be told what is happening," Kabito Kai confirmed Trunks' fears.

"What have I done?" Trunks asked in dismay then began to repeatedly call out his sister's name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra slept wrapped in Goten's arms, but she began to hear her name repeatedly called out. "Trunks, go away," Bra reluctantly said, her brother had a habit of annoying her. Then she realized what she said. She sat up, fully awake and called out, "Trunks!"

Goten woke up to Bra crying out. He opened his eyes and sat up, wrapping his arm around her. "Bra, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I thought I heard Trunks calling out my name like something was wrong. He sounded panicked," Bra replied, looking at Goten. He pulled her to him just as they heard Trunks speak.

"You did hear me, Bra. Things have become grim. But Kabito Kai will come to Earth and explain. Wake mom and Videl, they're the only other ones besides you two not affected. I have to go; they need me in the dream world. I love you, Bra," Trunks said and then hurried off to the dream world to help fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't come one step closer or you'll regret it," 18 said as she snapped into defensive stance; Cell came closer to her. "I know what you're trying to do. You will not use me again. Trunks warned us you were coming."

"You are meant to be a part of me. Don't deny it, 18, you belong with me. You don't stand a chance against me. Just give up," Cell continued toward 18.

"Never!" 18 shouted as she lunged toward Cell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this? A flashback in history," Krillin asked himself as he stopped to catch his breath. When Trunks warned them of the coming attack, they didn't realize it would be like this, one on one. Krillin once again lunged toward the enemy he was fighting - Garlic Jr.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Marion, it will be fun," Trunks taunted as he stalked her.

"No, you're not Trunks. He would never hurt me," Marion said, continuing to back away; why wasn't anyone there to help her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we're the only ones left?" Videl asked as she, Bra, Goten, and Bulma sat in the living room waiting for Kabito Kai to arrive.

"That's what Trunks said," Goten replied.

"What about Bardock? Isn't he supposed to be protected from them," Bulma wondered what was going on.

"I don't know. Trunks said Kabito Kai would explain everything when he got here," Bra said, shaking her head. Nothing made sense and it scared her.

"And so I shall," Kabito Kai said, appearing before them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku! Boys!" ChiChi called out as she walked through the dark; where was her family? "Gohan? Goten? Boys, where are you? Goku? Come on, enough of playing games. What? No!" ChiChi cried out as she came across three graves, one for each of her boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't possible. Of all our enemies, why did it have to be Frieza who attacked me?" Gohan panted as he tried to catch his breath, watching Frieza pull himself up off the ground. Gohan knew he could not loose this battle.

"Monkey, you shall pay for that!" Frieza yelled, once again attacking Gohan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks wasn't kidding when he said this wasn't going to be easy," Goku said to himself as he powered up to Ascended Saiyan before once again taking up the battle with Majin Buu. Warding off this new attack was going to be a challenge in and of itself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then…then I could still be attacked," Bra asked tentatively. She snuggled as close to Goten as she could; what was she getting into?

"I'm afraid so. Since Bardock has already fallen under the attack, we are lifting the protection we have on him and placing the highest level of protection on you we can. It's not fool-proof, but hopefully it will be enough," Kabito Kai replied, doing little to ease the fears in Videl, Bulma, Bra, and Goten's heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tien, why is this happening?" Chaitzu asked as he backed away from Goldum and toward Tien.

"I don't know, Chaitzu. Do you think we'll see the others?" Tien replied, turning to Piccolo and fending off Burter.

"It would be the battle of our lives if all our enemies joined together in one attack. For now, it just seems that those of us fighting the Ginyu Force are in one," Piccolo replied, dodging and then attacking Recoome.

"Whatever happens, this is still crazy," Yamcha panted, dodging Jeice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piccolo? Gohan? Krillin? Is anyone there? Please, help me!" Dende called out.

"No one can hear you, Namek. Give up. You're mine," Zarbon taunted as he attacked Dende but was stopped by Pikkon.

"You won't harm him," Pikkon said as he attacked Zarbon despite his exhaustion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…what are you two doing here?" Master Roshi asked as Nappa and Raditz appeared before him.

"Relax, old man, we're here to help," Raditz said, annoyed, as he and Nappa went after the child Goku and Krillin look-a-likes who were attacking Master Roshi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandfather, are you ready?" Trunks asked King Vegeta as they prepared to enter the dream world.

"Let's go. Your father must be warned," King Vegeta replied and then they entered the dream world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not again. How many times do I have to fight this dream Kakarot?" Vegeta said, exasperated. He had been fighting all night long and could feel his energy giving out.

"Vegeta, watch out!" King Vegeta called as Trunks took up the fight for his father. King Vegeta went to his son, "Are you alright?'

"I'm fine, just winded. You two couldn't have arrived at a better time," Vegeta replied, leaning on his father for support. Soon, Trunks had driven off the demon fighting his father and rejoined the other two fighters. "Do you have news for me?"

"Yes. Things have gotten bad. Only mom, Bra, Goten, and Videl are left unaffected. They've found a way to attack Bardock, too. Kabito Kai and King Kai are trying their hardest to find away to protect Bra, but they don't know if they can for sure or not," Trunks replied, "The attack is full scale now, father; until we beat every single one of our enemies, none of you will wake up."

Vegeta pondered his son's words, feeling unless because he couldn't help his family. "Then Bra's in danger, too," Vegeta said solemnly.

"We're afraid so, but Trunks and I have a plan. We need your help to make it work," King Vegeta replied, only hoping his son would agree.


End file.
